Cut
by Anchoret
Summary: Naruto feels alone in the world, and turns to physical pain to kill emotional pain. What he doesn't know is that someone does care for him... Sasunaru self mutilation NO FLAMES PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the song "Cut" by Plumb or any of her songs.

Warning: HEY KIDDIES DON'T READ. Shonen-ai and self- mutilation are both in this story no likey no ready. IF you FLAME my buddy Mishka-chan WILL reply and she finds them as a source of entertainment. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Cut

Lyrics by Plumb

Story by Anchoret-chan

_I'm not a stranger; _

_No, I am yours,_

_With crippled anger,_

_And tears that still drip sore._

NPOV

I thought that maybe you could see the pain I was feeling. I thought that you would be the one who would notice me. But I stand over this sink, blood and tears intermingled, realizing that, no, you don't notice, or maybe you just don't care.

_A fragile frame aged_

_With misery._

_And when our hearts meet,_

_I know you see._

SPOV

After everything we've been through, did you think that I wouldn't notice? Do you think I am blind? You are so young, yet you seem ancient, aged by the horrible things that have happened to you.

_I do not want to be afraid._

NPOV

I've gotta be strong; gotta be brave; I gotta put on the brave face. I'm Naruto; I can't be unhappy.

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

Just breathing hurts so much; they beat me up so bad.

_I'm tired of feeling so numb…_

This lack of feeling, this emptiness that is here, it's killing me. Don't you see me? Don't you love me?

_Relief exists…_

I know a way out; I know a way to make this hurting go away.

_I find it when I am cut._

Blood replaces tears; scars replace a wet shoulder; red wrists replace red eyes. This is the only way.

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy._

SPOV

You keep it all inside; it's hard to see when you're hurting; it just looks like you're shy.

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden _

_If you would just look me in the eye._

NPOV

I'm here! I'm not invisible, and neither are these scars! How many times have you seen them and shuddered, but never said anything? How the hell can you say you care about me when you never say anything?

_I feel alone here and cold here…_

SPOV

I know you feel like you're alone, but I'm here, if you would only look around, you would see.

_Though I don't wanna die…_

NPOV

I don't wanna die, but if you don't love me, why should I live? No one else loves me.

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside._

SPOV

You don't have to cut to feel. I love you! Why can't you see it, Naruto?

_I do not want to be afraid._

NPOV

I won't be a coward; I'll put on that false face of bravery.

SPOV

You don't have to look brave to me; you can tell me what's wrong!

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

NPOV

I don't wanna be dead inside like you became. But I have to in order to be strong like you.

SPOV

Don't you see, Naruto? You don't have to. I'm not strong; don't be like me.

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

NPOV

You won't notice me; you won't love me. I am so numb and empty.

SPOV

I love you, I just don't know how to show it. Please open your eyes.

_Relief exists…_

NPOV

I need to use the remedy…

SPOV

Don't do it, dobe!

_I find when I am cut._

Things slow down as Naruto puts the knife to his wrist. Blood seeps out in little droplets, one by one, contaminating the pure water in the sink. Even as he bleeds, he smiles, for he is relieved of pain.

_Pain…_

NPOV

I don't feel any. It's flowing out, with the blood.

SPOV

It clutches my chest. I know what he's doing in there. I won't lose him.

_I am not alone._

Sasuke kicks down the door. He finds Naruto on the floor. He clutches him to his chest and repeats, " I love you. " over and over again.

_I am not alone._

Naruto opens his eyes and whispers, " What the hell took so long,

teme? "

_I'm not a stranger;_

_No, I am yours,_

_With crippled anger,_

_And tears that still drip sore._

NPOV

I'm crying freely now, crying like I haven't cried since I was a baby. All the pain I've held in comes out now, in tears rather than blood.

SPOV

You're crying on my shoulder, like you've wanted to for so long, I can tell. How could I have been so blind to everything?

_I do not want to be afraid;_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists; I found it when…_

" You don't need this anymore. " Sasuke whispers. " You've got me, dobe. "

" I know. " Naruto replies.

_I was cut._

Author's Note: This is my first fic! I love reviews, but please no flamers. If I suck, you may tell me so gently, please. Anchoret


End file.
